


True Blood

by Lizzy100



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Other, Shifters, Vampires, Werepanthers, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of TB fics I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damsel In Need

Damsel In Need

Characters: Sookie and Eric

Summary: Set in S3 or 4 when there was a blast in a building that Bill, Sookie, and Eric were in and Eric was weak, so Sookie had to have him drink her blood. What if things had gone differently? What if Bill hadn't been there? What if Sookie had been hurt, instead of Eric? Will she be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Eric/Sookie

It was a dark night, as pieces of wood and debris fell. Almost everyone had made it out before it had gotten worse. Except Eric and Sookie. Now they were separately buried by wood.  
With his inhuman strength, Eric through some wood off himself. He then got to his feet and used his senses to locate Sookie.  
“Sookie! Sookie!” he called, until he smelled her scent.  
Once he reached her, he through the wood off her and gently pulled her into his arms, before he carried her out, as he left the building.

 

Once he was a distance of, he gently layed her down on some grass. He then pulled her into his arms and vamped out. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.  
Afterward, he took his wrist away and picked her up in his arms, before he vanished to take her safely home.

 

Later that night, she awoke on her couch with Eric by a wall in her living room.  
“You're awake,” he commented.  
“Of course,” she replies.  
“You're welcome,” he said, before vanishing for home.


	2. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are people out there killing off all creatures they can. Sam and Luna were shot in the process and put in the hospital. Now Sam is well enough to do the job. But when Sookie and Hoyt go missing, will anyone know where to look? Will they be able to find them in time? Will Sookie and Hoyt be okay? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Bud and his wife watched Hoyt and Sookie in the barn. Both were out cold and in the pen where the pigs were. The pigs were starting to chow down on them.  
Jason and Andy rushed in, guns raised.  
Bud’s wife attacked, but Andy shot her down dead.  
“It’s over, Bud,” Andy told him.  
Bud attacked and Jason shot him.   
Both cops put their weapons away, as Luna and Sam got Hoyt and Sookie out of the pen. 

 

“Jason,” Luna said, knelt beside Sookie, who now lay there in front of the pen a distance from where Hoyt lay.  
“Sook,” Jason said, going to his sister.   
Jessica was knelt by Hoyt, scared for him. 

 

Half an hour later, they all watched as an ambulance drove off with Hoyt. Sookie was alright now. Hoyt was the one in bad condition. But they had Faith that he would be alright, too.


	3. Blood Bound (Bill’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4. Bill and Eric are still feuding. Can Sookie stop them from fighting over her? In the meantime, Pam has her own plans. What will happen? Read to find out.

It’s a dark night in Bon Temps, as I head towards the Stackhouse residence. I know she’s still mad at me for trying to kill Eric, but I did it because I love her. I won’t let him take her away from me. I can’t. I won’t. I’ve worked so hard to keep her as safe as she can be in this world.   
As soon as I walk onto the porch, his scent hits me like lightning in a storm. I can’t walk in there, though. The last time I had been here, she had revoked my invitation to come in freely. I see through the screen door that Eric isn’t the only one there. His scent had somehow covered up hers. Pam is there and Eric is arguing with her. I’m not sure what it’s about. I came into the conversation at the wrong time. Sookie is there. She’s a few inches away from them, standing behind Eric. It looks like Pam has a plan of her own. Whatever it is, it’s something involving Sookie.   
I open the screen door and it makes a small squeak.  
Sookie looks at me.  
“Bill?”  
“Sookie.”  
Pam pushes Eric and he lands on the top of the stairs. With Eric out of the way, Pam lunges towards Sookie.  
“Sookie, invite me in,” I order quickly, fangs out.  
“Come in,” she says quickly.   
That’s as much of an invitation as any. With vampire speed, I grab Pam from behind and throw her off of Sookie. She lands against a wall.   
I help Sookie to her feet.  
“Sookie.”  
“Bill.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
She smiles.  
I smile back, her arms around my neck and my hands on the sides of her waist. I softly kiss her and she kisses back. We kiss for about five minutes before Pam throws me hard into the wall and stairs. I wince in pain when my head hits the stair post.  
“Bill!” I hear Sookie yell out over the headache I suddenly have.  
Before I can recover, Pam grabs me by the throat, lifting me to my feet. I grab her throat too and we fight, using all that we have.   
Eric stands by Sookie, an arm around her, gently kissing the side of her neck.  
I pull Pam off me and I snarl at her. She snarls back and then flees at vampire speed.  
I speedily throw Eric off Sookie.  
“Get off of her. Don’t touch her,” I order in anger and protectiveness.  
“Bill!” Sookie says.  
Eric pushes me to the floor and pins me there.  
“Eric!” she says. “Stop it!”  
“She’s as much of mine as she is yours,” he says.  
“She’ll never be yours.”  
“Eric! Bill! Stop it! Both of you!” she yells at us.  
I stop and get to my feet, as well does Eric.  
“I’m sorry, Sookie,” I apologize to her.

 

When we’re alone for the night, we kiss over and over. This means we have made up and are getting back together.


	4. My Saver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4E where Jason nearly dies because of a werepanther.

It was a dark night, as Jason Stackhouse finally staggered through the woods and onto the side of the road, sweaty and cut with bloody Werepanther scratches. But then he was too weak to go any further and collapsed onto the side of the road. He was so weak, he finally closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

 

It was a beautiful day, as Sookie Stackhouse walked outside her house and got into her truck, all dressed up for work. She started the engine and drove onto the road. She was heading to Merlotte’s where she worked. She had the afternoon shift today.   
Half an hour later, she pulled over to the side of the road, seeing someone lying on the side of the road. When she stopped, she saw that it was her brother.   
“Oh my God, Jason!” she exclaimed.  
She jumped out of the truck and closed the door. Then she ran towards and knelt down beside her older brother. She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.   
“Jason? Jason, can you hear me?” she called to him.  
She softly slapped his cheek.  
“Come on, Jason. Wake up,” she said.  
Jason slowly opened his eyes with blurry vision, to see his sister.  
“Sookie?” he whispered.  
She took his hand.  
“We need to get out of here,” she told him.  
And with that, she helped him to his feet, arm around him, and lead him to the truck. 

 

Once he was inside the truck and she was too, she drove in the opposite direction of work. Instead, she drove to the hospital where they could actually help him. At least, she thought they could. Most people knew about vampires and whatnot and how to help people if they were attacked.  
“Jason, what happened?” she asked.  
“Werepanther,” he said.  
“Were what?” she questioned, unable to wrap her head around what that type of thing was.  
“It’s like a werewolf, but a big cat.”  
“Alright. I’m taking you to the hospital. They can help you,” she said.  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
“Thanks, Sook,” he said softly.  
God, she prayed he wouldn’t die on her. He was her brother. Her only family. If anything happened to him, she didn’t know what she would do. No wonder he hadn’t been able to answer any calls in the last few days. He had been in trouble with a Werepanther. Maybe more than one Werepanthers. If Werepanthers were like werewolves and ran in packs, maybe he had had to deal with a whole pack of Werepanthers.   
She looked over.  
“Hang in there, Jase,” she pleaded.

 

A few hours later, she was waiting in the waiting room for news on how his condition was. 

 

A nurse came up to her.  
“How is he?” she asked.  
“He’ll be okay, Sookie. You found him in time. Werepanthers don’t turn. A Werepanther can’t turn a human into a Werepanther. It never works.”  
“Thanks,” Sookie said. “Can I see him?”  
“Yes. In fact, he’ll be out of here shortly. He’s a fighter,” the nurse said.   
Sookie smiled.   
“Yeah. He is.”  
The nurse led her to his room and then left them to be alone.  
“Hey Sook,” he said.  
“Hey Jase,” she greeted back to him. “How are you feeling?”  
“Great. Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. We should go home. The nurse said you’re free to go.”  
“Great. You know me. Not much of a thriller for hospitals.”  
“I know it,” she commented.  
So he got dressed and they left together like the happiest brother and sister siblings, as if they were both just normal humans. But Sookie wasn’t some normal human. She didn’t know what she was. She had this sudden urge when she was in trouble to do whatever it was she did and light came out of her hands. To top it off, she was a telepath, excluding when it came to vampires. Vampires she couldn’t read minds. But she could read everybody else’s minds.


	5. Werepanthers Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4 when Jason got severely wounded by a Werepanther. Will someone find him and help him in time? Read to find out.

Previously on True Blood

Tara on the floor wounded in Sookie’s house unconscious and dying, Sookie at her side with Lafayette standing by her.   
“We have to get Pam. We can’t let her die,” she says to him.  
Pam in Sookie’s house.   
Sookie almost begging Pam to save her.   
Pam in a hole in the ground with an out cold Tara, dirt being shoveled onto them.   
Tara going to bite Sookie, hungry after waking up as a vampire.  
Pam using the Sire bond, as she tells her not to harm them, making her obey.  
Jason tied to a bed.  
Jason running for his life.  
Jason fighting off a Werepanther with a big stick.   
Jason running off, badly injured, as a Werepanther fights the Werepanther that injured him. 

Present

It was a dark night, as Jason staggered onto a road and down it, heading the route to where Sookie, his sister, lived. He hoped she was home. He needed help.  
An hour later, he staggered and fell to the ground, not yet there. He had lost a lot of blood and was severely hurt. He was in such bad condition that everything went black almost the moment he hit the ground on his back. 

 

Bill was going for an occasional walk as usual, when he smelled human blood and Jason’s scent. So he followed it.   
As soon as he saw Jason, he was instantly at his side. He vamped out and bit his wrist, putting it to his lips, making his blood go down his throat to heal him.

 

When he woke up the next day, he was healed and in his room at Sookie’s. He guessed that either Bill or Erik had healed him.


	6. Hopeless (revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E6 “Hopeless.” Just a one-shot. What if Bill and Eric hadn’t glamored Sookie and Alcide to forget last night?

It was a dark night, as Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman, Bill Compton, and Alcide the werewolf walked through the old house. They were in search of the vampire named Russell. The vampire authorities wanted him in custody. Bill and Eric had to find him by dawn, or they would suffer the true death.   
They stood just outside a room, seeing Russell laying on a bed, not yet up to his full strength.   
Suddenly, Alcide was dragged from the room. He yelled in pain, as a wolf drug him. Then, a moment later, he phased into a wolf and attacked his attacker. Now it was wolf against wolf.  
In the next moment, wolves came from closed doors of graves in the cement wall. The wolves ran at and started attacking Bill, Eric, and Alcide.   
Sookie watched, as it all happened so fast, all around her, before setting eyes on Russell, standing against a wall.  
Russell was instantly just inches in front of her. He grabbed her, fangs out. Before he could do anything, she shot light out of her hands, which through him against a wall.  
Russell laughed.  
The wolves, excluding Alcide, were dead on the floor in human form.  
Eric was knelt just inches in front of Russell, a crow bar raised in hand, fangs out.  
“I’ll be the last you ever see.”  
Bill stood over him.  
“Don’t kill him. They want him alive. You may want to die after 3,000 years, but you can’t decide that for me.”  
After a moment, Eric put his fangs away and stood up.  
A moment later, men in black and with guns came in. They grabbed Russell and took him away.


	7. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bill and Eric hadn’t drank the blood of Lilith? Russell goes in search of Sookie and other Faeries. Can Bill and Eric leave the premises to go stop Russell? Will Jessica and the others be able to come to the rescue in time? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Russell stood outside the Faerie club. All the faeries, including Sookie, watched as Russell killed the eldest of the faeries. Now he could see them. Jason was knocked out on the ground a few feet away under a tree.   
“He can see us,” Sookie’s cousin commented.  
“Come on out, Sookie,” Russell said, looking at her, ready to kill her so he could walk in the sun without any problems. 

 

Meanwhile, both male vampires were on their way to find Russell to keep him from killing her. They loved Sookie too much to let her be killed by anything, much less Russell. They knew the clock was ticking to save her. Jessica was already off to go find them herself. She had left way before they had. Jess would do anything for any of them. Especially, Sookie. She was her best friend now days. Jess would protect Sookie with her life, as Eric and Bill would do too. 

Sookie looked at the faeries and then out at Russell. She had to do something. He only wanted her, as far as she knew. He would kill anyone to get to her. So she stepped out of the club and slowly walked towards him.   
When he ran towards her, she shot light at him, which made him fall to the ground. 

 

Bill and Eric soon arrived at the place.   
Jess saw Jason and knelt down beside him to make sure he was okay, or going to be okay.   
Russell ran towards her.  
Bill and Eric worked together to protect her with their lives, and Russell fought back.  
In the end, they killed Russell and Jason was alright. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	8. There Will Be Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. Sam gets shot, instead of both Sam and Luna. Will he be okay? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Sam Merlotte left his girlfriend, Luna’s house, who had a little girl named Emma about six years old. Luna and Sam were shape shifters and Emma’s dad, before being shot, had been a werewolf. They didn’t know what Emma was. She hadn’t phased just yet. They only knew that when she did, she would phase shifter or wolf.  
“Hey, shifter!” one of the masked human men in a truck called to Sam.  
Sam looked at them and knew what was going to happen. He started running back towards Luna and Emma’s house, as they fired their guns.   
Half way there, he fell onto his side and rolled onto his back in pain.  
Luna could only watch Sam from the window inside in fear. She wanted to run towards and help Sam, but she was no use to Sam if she got hurt, too.  
The gunshots had woken Emma up. Emma left her room and went to the living room, wanting to know what was happening.  
“Mommy?” Emma said, her brown teddy bear in her arms. Emma wore her pink pj’s.   
Luna turned around and knelt down at eye level with her daughter, who stood in front of her now.  
“Emma, I need you to go back to bed. Please,” she told her gently.  
Emma obeyed her mother.

 

After the shooting ceased and the men drove off, she left the house, running towards him.  
“Sam!” she yelled, as she ran.

 

A few moments later, she knelt beside him and looked down at him, seeing the damage. He had been shot in the left leg, right side, abdomen, and left shoulder.  
“Luna,” he said in pain.

 

Half an hour later, he was being rushed down the halls of the Bon Temps hospital.

 

Sookie Stackhouse was at home sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up her mug of coffee, when the house phone rang. She got up and answered it, standing in front of the sink.   
“Sookie, it’s Luna. Something happened to Sam. You better get to the hospital,” Luna told her.  
“What happened?”  
“Some men wearing masks shot him.”  
“I’m on my way.”  
Sookie hung up, grabbed her jacket, and headed out of the house towards her truck.

 

Sookie walked up to the front desk at the Bon Temps hospital.   
“Hi, I was wondering if I could see Sam Merlotte.”  
The gal told her where he was.  
“Thank you.”

A few minutes later, Sookie walked into his room, closing the door softly behind her and going to stand by his bed.   
“Sam?” she called gently.  
He looked at her.  
“Hey, Sookie. What are you doing here?” he greeted her.  
“Coming to see you. Luna called me.”  
He slowly sat up in bed and winced when he did.  
“What’s exactly going on?” she asked him.  
“I think some people are after shifters. They killed three of them before tonight. And they tried to kill me. You have to find out who. I can’t do anything while I’m in here. And please keep Luna and Emma safe. Don’t let whoever they are hurt them. The only think I know is that they’re human.”  
“I will,” she promised him.  
He watched as she left the room.


	9. Life Saver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5 after Bill went bad. Russell goes after Sookie again. Can Sam and Alcide save her? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day in Bon Temps, Indiana. Arlene and Sookie were serving people at Merlotte's as usual. Arlene was Terry's wife, while Sookie was Bill Compton's girlfriend. Bill Compton was a vampire that drank True Blood, instead of the real thing. Sookie Stackhouse was human but also a fairy. She could hear people's thoughts if she put her shield down, and even shoot blue light out from her hands. Because of hearing people's thoughts, she had been called a freak from many people over the years. Some people still called her that, but others like Sam Merlotte her boss and friend, Arlene her coworker and best friend, Jason her brother, Andy one of the local police officers, the faeries, the vampires, the werewolves, the shifters, and Lafayette, her friend and the cook whom was gay, and her and Jason's grams didn't care if she had powers or not. She was still, and would always be, the Sookie Stackhouse they loved and cared about.  
Sookie Stackhouse walked up to the booth Andy was sitting at, pen and tablet in her hand, ready to take his order.  
“Hi, Andy. What can I get you today?” she greeted with a smile and cheerful voice.  
“Just the usual, Sookie.”  
She knew what he met. His usual meal at Merlotte's was a cheeseburger and fries.  
“I'll tell Lafayette,” she replies, before she headed for the kitchen window-like thing. It was a window, but without glass.  
She stopped in front of the kitchen window and hung up Andy's order, while Lafayette was cooking some meat for a burger on the stove. She then walked away to go clean the bar, since others had already been served or had their order.  
When she was done, Arlene went over and sat at the bar.

 

When their shifts were over at eight that night, they went to the back and got changed and grabbed their stuff, before they left Merlotte's to get in their vehicles and go home.  
As Sookie drove her white pickup, all she could do was be silent as she thought of what she could do to save Bill from Lilith and himself. He had Lilith's blood in him, which made him a monster; the total opposite of the kind, generous Bill she had met and still loved. As her grams always said, she had to follow her heart and listen to what her gut was telling her.  
When she arrived home, she got out of the pickup and headed for the porch so she could go inside.  
Suddenly, in her way was a very well-known vampire; Russell Eddington.  
“Hello, Sookie,” he greeted with a smile.  
“Russell,” she said.  
He wasn't a good vampire like the others she knew. He was very bad and wanted to have a taste of her.  
“Get out of my way.”  
“Don't be stubborn, Sookie. I want what I want.”  
She shot blue light from her hands, making him get thrown a distance. And while he was down, she ran for the door, but he was faster. He arrived behind her and put arms around her.  
“Just one little taste.”  
She knew he was lying.  
“Let me go,” she said.  
He was stranger, since he was a vampire.  
He vamped out and leaned in to sink his fangs into the side of her neck.  
Sam, shifted into a dog, saw the scene. He ran into the yard and pulled on Russell's pants leg with a growl. It didn't do much good though, because Russell kicked him hard enough that he was thrown close to the porch. He landed with a yelp on his right side, before he gave out a howl in case someone else was close by that could assist.  
A moment later, a werewolf ran into the yard with a growl, teeth bared. And as the werewolf, Alcide, ran towards them, Russell through her and the werewolf and vampire fought.  
Sookie got to her feet and Sam got to his paws, as the two fought. The shifter looked at her, glad she was okay, before he limped off for home.  
Soon, Russell was dead on the ground and Sookie watched the werewolf, knowing that the black werewolf that had saved her had been Alcide, while Sam had gotten hurt by Russell.  
“Thanks,” she said.  
The werewolf nodded once, as he looked at her, before he walked away and she went inside. So everybody lived happily ever after with Sam healing.


	10. Danger In The First Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. Here is my prediction for S6E1 of TB that will be airing on Sunday June 16, 2013 which I can’t wait to see. I got this idea from some commercials I saw where an arrow flies towards Tara whom is standing behind the bar at Fangtasia, and Pam is on the floor half behind the bar and yells, “Tara!” when she sees the arrow coming towards Tara, her childe, that she Sired on Sookie’s behalf a while back.

It was a dark night at Fangtasia, as an arrow flew towards Tara. She did a flip to avoid it as Pam on the floor, half behind the bar yelled, “Tara!” Tara landed on her feet and ignored Pam, as she looked at the guy whom had a crossbow in hand loaded with arrows.   
“Who the hell are you?” she questioned him.   
“I’m sure you’ve heard of us. The ones that have been going after shifters. We’ve been going after vampires too. It’s time for this town to be rid of you things,” he answered her. “All of you.”  
Pam got to her feet and went to stand beside Tara and looked at him.   
“It’s not your place to choose who or what should or shouldn’t be in this town. As long as we all remember, Bon Temps has been a place for us to co-exist with one another. And last time I checked, you’re in my place so it’s my right to tell you to get out and don’t come back. Fangtasia belongs to me and you don’t belong here so get the hell out.”  
“You shouldn’t even exist. None of you,” he replied. “This isn’t over. I’ll be back,” he added, symbolizing that what just happened was a warning.   
Pam and Tara watched him leave.


	11. What Are You, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. Set in S6E1 “Who Are You, Really?” What if Bill was actually Bill and he was able to explain to them everything? Read to find out what happens.

Sookie, Jessica, Erik, and Nora stood on Bill's porch to see Bill standing there.  
“Stay right where you are,” Sookie said to him.  
“I just want to talk,” he answered her.  
She looked at him, as she stood next to Jessica, whom he had sired a while back. He was her Maker now and she was his childe. He knew he had done bad things in the present over the past week and tonight, but he wanted; needed to let them know who he was. That was why he had summoned Jessica to his place. He knew they would be with her and that would be the opportunity to tell them everything.  
“Let me explain,” he said.  
“Why should I?” Sookie replied.  
“Because I'm not what or whoever you think I am. I'm still Bill Compton, but I'm also something entirely different inside. I don't know what. All I know is that I have these powers and I don't know why.”  
Sookie was silent, as she looked at him. So were the others.  
“We'll figure it out together,” Jessica said to him.  
Sookie wanted to believe him, but knew what she had seen.  
“I saw you die and then become something entirely different,” Sookie told him.  
“I believe you, Sookie. Though, I don't have any recollection of that.”  
“What do you remember?” she had to ask.  
“I remember the past and I remember this week up to giving myself to Lilith. I remember you and Erik and then drinking Lilith's blood. Then everything is blank until I find myself outside the headquarters that's going up in flames. I came here and summoned Jessica here so we could all talk and I could tell you my part of this.”  
“So you don't remember dying and then coming back as something different and then chasing us until we fled from that place,” Sookie said.  
“That's correct.”  
She was silent again, but he could see the fear in her of him dying down.  
“I see everything more clearly now. I know I put that fear there, but I promise you that that man that did that is gone. Whatever I have done to frighten you so much, forgive me, Sookie. If you're willing, we can work this out together and be who we were before this mess began.”  
Right now, for once in her life, Sookie wished that she could read his mind so she would know if he was telling the truth. Though, in her heart and mind, she knew the truth. It had to be Bill, because he would be the only one she knew that would say those things. He was always the vampire to step up to the plate to beg for forgiveness and work things out. That's why he was named as the King of Louisiana. He would always be worth it. She knew that she had to take the chance if this really was her Bill Compton, the vampire she had fallen in love with six years ago after she had saved him from humans that had been draining him of blood. It had been love at first sight and she would always and forever love him.  
“Okay,” she finally said to him.  
“Thank you, Sookie,” he replied, looking relieved that she was giving him a chance to prove himself to her.  
Erik and Nora silently watched from a distance away behind Bill to see where things would go.


	12. Heroes of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S6E7. My prediction for the next episode.

Previously on True Blood

The Mayor's guys stood on a dark road, guns aimed, after Nora appeared on the road, due to the faerie grandfather.  
“Human or vampire!?”  
She showed her fangs and was shot down. And as she layed there, screaming in pain, Eric and Tara arrived there. Then they were all captured and locked up in holding cells.  
Cut to Lafayette being possessed by Mr. Stackhouse and Mr. Stackhouse trying to drown Sookie in the river.  
Cut to Warlow saving Sookie.  
Cut to Sara, Jason, and Jessica at Jason's place.  
“You never said you were with vampires,” Sara said.  
Jason looked at her and then at Jessica, trying to think of words to calm them down.  
“Just wait a minute,” he said.  
Cut to Sara saying to Jessica, “I evoke your invitation to this house.”  
Jessica is pushed out by an unseen force, as Jason yells at Sara, “You can't do that!”  
The Mayor's men come and capture Jessica and he tries to have them let her go, but they don't listen.  
Cut to Sookie and Warlow in a peaceful, green place, talking away.  
Cut to Bill and Lilith in a green pasture in a dream world.  
“It's time. Let things fall into place,” she tells Bill.  
“Things are happening and I can't stop it.”  
“Don't summon me next time or else,” she says.  
Cut to Bill in the sunlight after he faces the mayor and a few of his men, which are now dead on the ground.  
Cut to Eric, Willow, and Nora making their way towards where they might be holding Pam at.  
Cut to Alcide and Sam.  
“What's Emma?” Alcide asks him.  
“With Mary where she belongs.”  
“You're dead, Sam Merlotte. If you come to Bon Tomp where my pack can sniff you out, your friends won't be there to help you when they come for you.”  
Alcide and his father watch him get in the car and drive off.  
Cut to Jason pretending to be someone like the mayor's guys that want vampers dead.  
Cut to Jason seeing Jessica in a room, but unable to stop the others from yelling at Jessica and the other vamper to have sex together. The male vamp won't and neither will she, so he watches them take them away, back to their holding cells.  
Cut to Arlene crying over Terry's dead body.

Present Day

It's a dark night, as the three vamps make their way towards where Pam might be being held at.  
“Come on. Pam might be in here,” he tells them, as they inch closer to the door, Willow helping a dying Nora.  
Not long afterwards, they get Pam and Tara out.

 

Meanwhile, Bill walks inside and men try to stop him, but he uses fairy magic to stop them. He's determined to find his prodigy if it's the last thing he does. She is his whole world.  
Jason goes in search of Jessica, while the others are busy. He loves her and would do anything for her.  
Soon after, Jason finds her and takes her with him, as he silently makes his way out of there to safety. And then they run into Bill.  
Later on, Bill and the others are able to get the other vamps out, though Jason doesn't help. The only vamper he cares about is Jessica. So everyone goes home.


End file.
